Sweet Sister
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Six years after a horrible attack, a group of friends meet up at the beginning of Spring Break to have fun, drink, and have sex. But some one is after them for a past event, and slowly, they all begin to die in horrible ways. But who is the killer and are they among them?
1. Taken To Far

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the prologue of my first ever horror fic. Please understand that your favorite MLP Characters will be occ, and they will die, I painful ways. I will not hold anything back and I hope you can handle it. Please read at her own risk and please no flames since this fic is the opposite of any of my other fics I have ever wrote. Oh, and every one are humans with Dragon Mating Season bodies.**

Prologue: Taken To Far.

The moon was full over the small town of Ponyville as many of the citizens were already fast a sleep in their soft, warm beds and enjoying wonderful dreams. But as many of the citizen's were asleep, a living room light was still one as a young teen was sitting at the coffee table. She had long purple hair with a pink streak going through it and had a pale skin complexion. Her eyes were purple as she wear reading glasses and wear a small sleep top and matching pants as she was reading her book when her cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" she called out as she answered it and smiled as she began to talk to the person on the phone, "No, not really. Just studying for finals." As she talked to person on the other line, a figure appeared behind her from the living room and it slowly walked towards her, taking small steps to keep her from noticing her. As it reached her, the figure reached up and grabbed her should, making her scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Twilight..." a voice called out that sound young and tired as she quickly turned around to see a young, 7 year old green haired boy with green eyes, a far skin tone, and was wearing green dragon pjs.

"Spike, what are you doing up so late?" Twilight asked as she took a few deep breathes before answer the person on the other line, "Oh, sorry. It's just my little brother."

"I had a nightmare," he said as he looked at her with tired eyes and rubbed one of them as he continued, "Can I sleep with you?"

"Your a little old for that." she said as she looked at the young boy and the look of sadness that fill his eyes made her heart melt as she groaned, "Alright, get to my bed and I will join after I brush my teeth." As she said that, Spike face filled with a bright smile as he ran up the stairs and leaving his sister a long to chuckle as she closed her books while letting out a long yarn before she got up. But as she turned around and headed upstairs, a different figure was watching her from the end of the window as it placed a hand on the window and left from the house. Meanwhile up stairs, Spike was sitting on his sister bed as she headed to the bathroom.

"Twilight, where are you?" he asked a he let out a light yarn out of his mouth and rubbed his eyes as he waited for her from her room.

"Spike, I'll be there soon. Just lay there until I get in there." she said in a cheerful tone as she brushed her teeth. Spike let out a light yarn and rubbed his eyes as he laid on her pillow. It was so soft he slowly closed his eyes and fell right to sleep. But it did not last long as he was awoken by a scream.

"What are you doing?" Twilight's voice screamed out loud and a loud crash forced Spike up from his slumber, making him lay his hands on a large figure fighting with Twilight as her top was ripped off of her.

"Twilight?" he called out to her and the figure turned around, allowing Spike to see his eyes. And as the figure turned towards him made Twilight scream out.

"Leave him alone." she yelled as she tackled the figure and fought with him as she said, "Spike, run." Scared, Spike got up from the bed and ran towards the door as the figure swung his Twilight around, causing her legs to hit Spike in the head. This knocked the young boy down and as he slowly lost consciousness, he sawn the figure throw Twilight to the floor and heard her scream as his vision faded to nothing.

End of Prologue.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I know, it's shorter then almost any Prologue I hav ever wrote. But i'm doing these chapters like movie chapters and this is where the first chapter would end. The next one will be longer, but these chapter will be shorter then my normal chapters. Please leave a Review.**


	2. Out for Break

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the first real chapter of Sweet Sister. Here we meet the main characters of the story and setting. All I will tell you is there are eight people, three females and five males. Any way, enjoy the story and I have an announcement near the end of this chapter about this and future fics.**

Chapter 1: Out for Break.

Six years later.

The sun was high in the sky and not a cloud in sight as the town slowly came to life from it's slumber. As many people were eating with their loved ones or heading out to work. A blue jeep zoomed through the streets as it headed off. The driver was a young lady in her early twenties with a tan skin complexion, dark pink eyes, rainbow hair that reached down to her shouldered, and she was wearing a tight white t-shirt with blue sleeves and a Wonder Bolt symbol over her chest, a pair of old jeans, and a pair of ware sneakers. She pulled up in front of a nice house and stopped her car before honking on the horn.

* * *

Meanwhile inside an upstairs bedroom, a young lady the same age as the jeeps driver was sitting at her vanity and was brushing her long purple hair as she was still in her white night gown. She had fair skin and had bright blue eyes as she hummed to herself while she continued to brush her. But she was suddenly distracted by a loud car horn and she groaned out loud as she slammed the brush down and stormed to the window.

"RAINBOW DASH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the driver stopped her honking and then suddenly the girls in the room phone began to ring. She looked at it for a few moments before letting out a long sigh as she walked towards it her cell and then quickly answered with a, "Hello Dash."

"Hey Rarity, ready yet?" she asked in a cheerful tone as Rarity let out a long sigh.

"I'm just in the middle of getting ready." she said as she sat back down and began to brush her hair again as she asked, "Why are you here so early?"

"What do you mean? I'm your, Trixie's, and Sorain's ride to the lake." she said with a cocky attitude as she was lounging in her jeep as she added, "Plus I'm hungry." This commit made Rarity let out a frustrated groan as she began returned to brushing her hair.

"Come on it, the doors unlocked and there's food in the kitchen." she said as she could hear a loud yell of woo from outside before hearing on her phone.

"Thanks Rarity, your the best." she said as she hung up her cell and Rarity heard a loud beep before hearing her front door opening and closing seconds later. She just smirked and giggled as she finishing her hair as she stood up and slowly removed her night gown, allowing her large breasts to bounce freely. She then walked towards the dress and opened it, smiling as she pulled out a pair of pink panties, which she quickly put on along with a matching bra before heading to her closet for the rest of her clothes.

* * *

Five minutes later, Rarity walked down the steps wearing a white blouse, a purple skirt with three diamonds on and nearly knee high purple boots. She had a bright smile on her face as she walked towards the kitchen and saw Dash sitting at the kitchen table with a large bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.

"Dash, why do you drink that stuff?" Rarity asked as she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of menarle water. Dash looked up at her and mumbled something with her mouth full of food, which disgusted Rarity as she turned away before reacting, "Swallow first, and then answer please." Dash looked at her for a few seconds as she chewed the food in her mouth and then swallowed it with a big gulp.

"I said, I like the taste of it." she said smiling at Rarity before picking the cup up and chugged the hot drink in less then a second. This caused Rarity to groaned and rolled her eyes as she opened her water and drank about half before she stopped.

"Ah, nice and refreshing menarle water is all I need for the morning." she said with a cool tone, acting like her choice was better the Dash's breakfast choice. She continued to smile as she sat across from Dash and placed the water in front of her as she asked, "So, when does Blueblood expect us at the lake?"

"Since it's not that far. About two." Dash said ass he continued to eat her cereal for a few more minutes before all of it was gone. She then picked up the bowl and began to drink the sweetened milk. As Dash did this, Rarity watched and looked at her weird as some milk ran down her chin, causing some of her shirt to become translucent. "Ah, that's refreshing." Dash said smiling as she pulled the bowl way from her mouth and smiled at Rarity, who was shocked at what she had just saw.

"Dash, clean up yourself." Rarity said as she pointed to Dash's shirt and when she looked down, it was clear she did not have a bra on.

"What's wrong?" Dash asked smirking as she pushed her chest out and asked, "You want to get a better look?" This commit shocked Rarity as her cheeks turned bright red and she turned to look away before she answered her.

"I'm going to get my stuff. Change your shirt and I will meet you at the jeep." she said still blushing as she walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room, leaving Dash alone in the kitchen, smirking as she got up from the table, washed the dishes she dirtied, and the headed out to her keep for a fresh shirt.

* * *

After five more minutes of getting Rarity's stuff in the jeep, the duo drove off to their friends house as the town was now more alive then before as children ran around in the nice weather. After driving for a few more minutes in silence, Dash decided to break up the tension as she looked at Rarity.

"So, planning on getting it on with Blueblood?" she asked as Rarity turned her head to look at her in shock as he cheeks were bright red from the sudden, and personal, question she saw just asked by her friend.

"Dash, you have no right to ask those questions." she said as she turned back to face out the window and huffed as Dash chuckled.

"Relax, I was just asking. You could just lie and say no." Dash said smiling as she turned around the corner and continued to0 drive on towards a two story building in the center of town.

"Ladies don't lie." Rarity said as she continued to look out the window and watched as Dash pulled into the back of the store. Dash parked the jeep and began to honk on it. "Dash, what are you doing?" Rarity asked as she was shocked her friend would be so rude. But before Dash could answer her, the back door to the store opened up and a cheerful girl hopped through the door way. She was around the same age of thjem had springy pink hair, bright blue eyes, and fare complexion as she wear a pink apron over a light blue t-shirt, bellbottom jeans, and a new pair sneakers.

"Hey guys, come on in." she said in a upbeat attitude and waved them towards the door as she added, "We're almost ready." Dash smirked as she got out of the jeep and walked towards the door with Rarity following close behind. As the duo followed her, they saw a kitchen filled with cookies, muffin, and all kinds of other goodies.

"Damn Pinkie Pie. How long have you been working on these?" Dash asked smiling as she looked around the kitchen and enjoyed the smell of the freshly baked sweets.

"All week until I got the right batch." Pinkie said smiling as the front door of the kitchen opened and a young man walked into the kitchen. He was the same age as them and was slightly taller then the three girl's. He had wild, spikey blue hair, line green eyes, and a lean body while wearing an open Hawaiian shirt over a dirty white wife beater, jean shorts and sandals.

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting something, but he's here.." he said as Pinkie got all excited as she picked up and extra large muffin and ran to front counter. Confused as to what was happening, Rarity and Dash ran to see what was happening from the door. What they saw was pinkie be extra sweet and nice to a young man in his mid teens and other then his matching eyes and hair color, he didn't look that.

"Soarin, what's going on? Rarity asked as she looked at the two of them.

"And who is that kid?" Dash added as both girls watched from the kitchen and wanted in on the conversation.

"That's Spike Draco, The kid who watched his sister get raped and murdered.." he whispered as they looked at him and shock as they remembered that. They then turned back to watch the two talk as he continued, "Seeing that really messed him up and he dropped out of school. So he comes here every day, talk to Pinkie before heading home." As Soarin finished his explanation, the duo felt bad for him.

"Poor kid, he's been through a lot." Dash said as she and Rarity watched Pinkie continue to talk to him for a few more minutes before he waved a her lightly and turned around before heading out of the shop. After he went through the door, Pinkie let out a long sigh ass he headed back into the kitchen and looked at the three other's with a sad look on her face.

"I feel bad for him." she said as she looked at them with a frown on her face as the others were shocked, since they never saw her frown, not even once.

"Yeah, no one deserved to see what he saw." Rarity added as the trio stood there in silence for a few moments before any of them finally broke it.

"Hey, what if when we get back, we all try and help him out of his funk?" Dash asked as the others looked at her weird as they didn't seam to like that idea. Seeing this, Dash looked at them for a few moments before finally speaking again, "Or, maybe not."

"We can try." Pinkie said in a sad tone as she looked down before Soarin spoke up.

"But we should head out. We're be late" Soarin said as he pointed out the clock and the trio of girls looked at him in shock for a few moments.

"Too soon, dude." Dash said as she punched him in the air and walked off out of the shop through the back door. Both Rarity and Pinkie gave him weird looks as they followed Dash out of the kitchen, leaving Soarin alone for a few seconds as he thought about what he could have said wrong before saying.

"Was it something I said?" he asked out loud as he did not see what he said was wrong at any point in the last few minutes and thought the girl's were overreacting.

TBC.

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter. I know it was a lot happening here. But I need to set the characters up. There are still four more to show up in the next chapter and deaths will happen soon after. Also, starting next week, these chapter will be posted of Friday on and then posted here on Monday. Please read and review, and check out my page with a link on my Facebook and profile.**


	3. By the lake

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the second chapter to Sweet Sister. Here we meet the rest of the cast and the location of where they will be along with a few other things to build it up. I hope you enjoy it and the real action will be starting very soon.**

Chapter 2: By the lake.

After finishing at the bakery, they all piled into Dash's jeep and headed off out of the city for their long weekend. After a ten minutes of diving through some neighborhoods, they arrived their a paved road through a forest. Pinkie was lounging in the back seat with her feet hanging out of the jeep and Sorian was laying back with her while listening to his headphones, as the radio was a war zone with Dash and Rarity arguing over what kind of music should be playing over the speakers.

"Rarity, for the last time. None of this pop bullshit in my ride." Dash yelled out as she turned from it to a rock station, which made Rarity groan and covered her ears

"How can you listen to this stuff?" she asked as she looked at the driving female next to her and groaned as a heavy guitar began to play over the speakers as she added, "Oh, I feel likes my ears are being raped."

"That's a little much." Dash said as she continued to drive on and bobbed her head to the sound of hard rock, much to Rarity's disgust while she looked out into the woods and slowly drowned out the music as she enjoyed the beauty of the trees. Once they settled down, the drive become wonderful as they flew past rows upon rows of trees as they were making great time. After for what felt like seconds, they finally entered a valley that was surrounded by trees and a large, private lake in the center of it with a large house next to it.

"Oh, is that it?" Pinkie asked as she sat up and looked at the large house, smiling a wide smile as she liked the size of it.

"Yep, that's Blueblood's family lake house." Dash answered her smiling as she flipped the 4x4 on and then turned suddenly, going off the road and soaring down the valley as if a shortcut.

"D-Dash, w-w-what a-are you d-doing?" Rarity asked as she was shocked by the sudden jerking and held onto the door as she watched the valley surround them. As she was complaining, Pinkie was laughing heavily as she bounced around in her seat and Soarin was smirking as he got a great view of Pinkie's breasts bouncing wildly as Dash drove on. Pinkie saw Soarin staring at her chest, she could care less ass he was having a lot of fun and looked around to see if the others were having just as much fun. But as she looked around, she saw something and she quickly stopped laughing and turned around to look into the shrinking woods. As she looked, she saw a shadowy figure that seamed to be looking at them.

"What the?" Pinkie said as she looked at the figure for a few seconds before blinking and then saw it vanish from where it was. In a panic, Pinkie turned to the others and asked, "Did you guys see that?"

"See what Pinkie?" Dash asked as she looked at her from the review mirror.

"I think I saw something in the woods." she said as she turned back and tried to point to the area, but could not find it as it all looked to similar to find the right spot. Both Soarin and Rarity looked, and tried to see where Pinkie was pointing. But they could not see what she saw and Dahs began to chuckle.

"Pinkie, your just seeing things." she said with a chuckle as Pinkie pouted and crossed her arms as Rarity looked at Dash with an annoyed look on her face. Dash tried to ignore it, but she could not stand it and so she said, "Alright, Pinkie. We're tell Blueblood and he will check it out." This made Pinkie happy as she sat back and smiled as they were getting closer to the lake house, but Pinkie still had an eerie feeling as she turned and wondered what that figure could be.

* * *

After a few more minutes of their off road short cut, the group of kids drove up to the large lake house and saw three nice cars parked in the drive way. Dash pulled up next to them and parked her care a tall, muscular young man walked out with a slightly shorter one walking next to him. The muscular one had shoulder length orange hair, a deep tan skin, and had clam green eyes while wearing a white wife beater, blue jeans and cowboy boots.

"Hey guys." the smaller man said, who had bright blue eyes, short blue hair, and matching eyes as he was wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. He walked up to the group as they were getting out and fived Dash as he said, "Me and Mac were worried you guys won't coming."

"We're early, Armor." Dahs pointed out as she grinned at him while the large man, Mac, was picking up many of they bags and carried them with easy. Seeing his power made Pinkie smiked as she walked over and stepped out in front of the large mane.

"Mind if I get a ride?" she asked smiling as Rarity looked at her for a few seconds before stepping next to her.

"Me too, Maccy." she said smiling and battered her eyes. Mac looked at them for a few seconds as they wondered what he would say.

"Eeyep." was all he said as he knelt down and let the duo sit on her upper arms and then stood up before walking towards the house, showing little effort in carrying the two woman. This sight made a other three chuckle as Armor helped get the last few things and headed into the house. As they entered the house, the four were shocked at the sizes of the house. The large living room, kitchen, and t.v. that was nearly touching the ceiling.

"Enjoying your views?" a voice asked from the second floor and every one turned to see a fare skinned, blue eyes and hair male in a nice red dress shirt with matching pants and dark blue shoes standing over the railing.

"Hey Blueblood, how much did this cost to make?" Dash asked smiling as he calmly walked down the swirling stair case and as he reached the bottom, Rarity hopped from Mac's arm and wrapped hers around his neck before pulling him into a passionate kiss, which he happily gave back to her. This made Dash go wooo and the others to smile as they looked at their with Rarity blushing as Blue looked at Dash.

"Mom said nearly 500,000 bits. SO, don't break anything." he said smirking as the others laughed at his commit. They enjoyed a nice laugh for a few moments before he added, "Alright, Pinkie and Rarity will share a gust room while Dash take the other. The rest can crash in the living room." They all smiled as Pinkie looked around at the others nervously before she jumped from Mac's arm and then she took Blue's arm, pulling him to the side.

"Ummmm, is there any one else here?" she asked as she looked at the others as Blue looked at her confused as he turned to look at the group and looked at them for a few moments before turning back to her.

"No, why do you ask?" he asked curies as to what she meant, but Dash was the one that answered for her.

"She thought she saw some one in the woods." she said from across the room and allowed every one to know what she and Blue were talking about. Blue looked at Dash for a few minutes as he began to think as he just remembered something.

"Oh, way. Flash is here too." he said smiling as he turned back to Pinkie and put his hand on her shoulder before he finished, "He was just checking some traps that was put out for deer and other..." He was suddenly cut off by the back door suddenly opening and Rarity screamed out loud. Blue and Pinkie walked up to the other and saw what is was the cause, which was another young man with a tan skin complexion, blue hair like that other two and light blue eyes with full hunter gear on. But what was causing the others to stare in shock was that he had dragged a large deer body into the house.

"I have dinner." he said smiling at them and the others were shock as Blue ran past the others and up to his friend as he freaked out.

"Flash, dude. What the hell are you doing?" he asked with his hands on his head and looked at the other man who looked at him confused as eh looked at his trophy and then back at him.

"You asked me to get dinner, so I got it." he said as he smiled and showed it off to the others, which freaked out most of them, except for Dash as she took a closer look at the animal.

"Dude, your getting blood every were and freaked them out." Blue said as he turned to the others and smiled at the before turning back to his friend as he spoke again, "Take it around into the garage and clean it there before washing up, alright?" Flash just shrugged as he picked it up and carried it off into the back of the house, but as he did, he left a pile of blood was on the floor and Blue was shocked at the mess. "Armor, can you get me the mop and bucket from the closet?"

"Sure, Mac. Take the girl's things up tot heir rooms." Armor said as he ran to the closet and Mac just nodded as he carried the girl's bags up stairs as the trio began to talk about what had just happened.

"That was horrible." Rarity said as he covered her mouth and looked at the boys clean up the blood and she shivered as she continued, "That is why I'm a vegan." This commit made Dash chuckle, which annoyed Rarity as she looked at her and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Come on Rarity," Dash paused for a moment to cock her eyebrow before she continued, "there has to be some meat you will eat?"

"Oh, heavens no." Rarity said in shocked and shock her head in protest as she added, "I love all creatures in this world and will never eat any kind of meat." Dash just smirked as she looked around at the guys before she leaned in and whispered.

"Then you better tell Blueblood you won't eat his sausage." Dash whispered just loud enough for the trio to hear and began to chuckle along with Pinkie, while Rarity was shocked by her commit and looked at the two of them for a few seconds before leaving them in a huff. As she left, the two chuckled a little louder as Dash added, "I bet she loves his special ketchup."

"Yeah, and likes the guzzle it down." Pinkie added her own insult and the two roared with laughter as the guys turned to look at them and then they heard Rarity.

"I hope you two, DIE!" she screamed the last part from up stairs and this made the guys look at each other confused more then ever.

"What just happened?" Blue asked as he was finishing mopping up the blood and ringing it out in the bucket.

"Not sure, but I have it has to do with this blood and you girlfriend." Armor stated out loud as he picked up the bucket and head off to pour it out side. This left Blue as he looked up at the stairs and then at the duo of laughing girl, making him wondered what between them and his girlfriend.

TBC.

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter. Only one more, non-violent chapter to go before the real shit hits the fan. Please leave a review and check out my , where I will be posting these chapter on Friday. And if you could, please support me, any little bit helps me continued to write the stories I love to write.**


	4. Live it Up

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the third chapter to Sweet Sister. They mostly party and have fun here, but this is also the last chapter with all of them still alive. Please enjoy that last chapter before the shit hit the fan.**

Chapter 3: Live it Up.

After her little moment with Dash and Pinkie, Rarity headed into her room and opened her suitcase while she began to place them in the draws. As she was doing this, she was mumbling something under her breath as she was doing and she was so focused on what she was doing that she failed to notice some one walking up be hind her. The figure remained silent as it walked up to the distracted Rarity and suddenly reached out to grab her.

"Ahhhhh." Rarity screamed as she felt strong arms wrap around her and pulled her back as the figure spoke to her.

"No I have you, my sweet." the voice sounded familiar to her as she was turned around and saw it was Blueblood, smirking at her as he asked, "Did I scare you?" She glared at him and pushed him away from her.

"You jerk." she yelled out at the top of her lungs as she crossed her arms in front of her and she glared at him as he chuckled at her, which made her add, "Maybe I should just leave."

"Whoa, babe." he said as he pulled her in a hug as he asked, "What's wrong? You've never acted like that before?" Rarity remained still for a few moments in his arms until she let out a long sigh.

"S-sorry." she said as she pulled away from him and looked at her things before she continued, "It's just, Dash and Pinkie are being, umm well..."

"Themselves?" he asked as Rarity looked at him for a few moments before sighing out loud and looking at herself in the mirror.

"I guess, it's just why do they have to pick on my vegan beliefs?" she asked as she turned to look at him. Blueblood smiled as he walked towards her and pulled her into another hug.

"You need to relax, we're all here to enjoy a long weekend." he said smiling as he pulled away from her just enough for them to look into each others eyes before they leaned forward into a passionate kiss. They kissed for a few seconds until he pulled away and smiled at her as he let her go and said, "I better go make sure their not wrecking the placer." Blueblood smiled as he kissed one last time before turning and walking out of the room, leaving a smiling Rarity as she returned to finishing putting her clothes away in the draws.

* * *

After leaving Rarity in her room,. Blueblood headed down stairs and found that Dash, Soarin, Flash, and Armor were all in their swim suits. He was shocked at this for a few moments before grinning at them.,

"You guys are hitting the pool?" she asked smiling as Dash smirked at him.

"Sure am." she paused in mid sentence as she walked towards him and as she reached him, ran her fingers through his hair as she asked, "Care to join us in the fun?"

"Whoa Dash, back off." he said smiling as he stepped back and held his hands up as he continued, "Me and Rarity are happy together." This commit and actions made Dash chuckle and slug him in the arm.

"Relax man, I was joking." she said smiling at him as she turned and headed towards the door, but not before turning around and blowing him a kiss with an added wink. Which made the other two laughed at how much she was getting to their friend.

"Dude, you seam jumpy." Soarin said as he walked over and patted him on the back.

"Sorry, i...just felt weird like that." Blueblood said as he smiled and gave the guy a knuckle bust before he began to walk back as he added, "You guys head to the pool, i'll change, get Rarity, and meet you guys out there." And so, he turned around and headed up the stairs.

"Hey, Blue, where's the beer?" Soarin call from the first floor and looked up at the guy as he ran up them.

"In the garage freeze," Blue yelled as he reached the top of the stairs and was about to head into his room, but stopped in place, turned, and looked down at the guys on the first floor as he asked, "Hey, check to see how Flash is doing with the deer."

"Got it." Armor said as he gave Blue a thump up, who gave it back to them and headed off to change in his own room. Soarin smiled as he was jumping up and down on the floor as he headed towards the garage door with Armor close behind him shaking his head.

* * *

Back in Rarity and Dash's room, Rarity was looking at herself in the mirror and smiled at how the fabric hugged her body closely. She did a quick few poses while smiling at her reflection flirtatiously and giving her a little kissy face.

"Oh, i look good." she said smiling at herself and liked how she looked when suddenly she heard a door shut and she quickly turned around too see no one was in her room. Curies, she walked over to the her door and opened it before sticking her head out of the door. But as she looked around, she saw that none of the doors were open except for the bathroom, which was open a crack. "Blueblood?" she called out to who ever was in the bathroom and when she got no answer, she smiled wickedly as she slowly walked towards the door, trying to be a quiet as possible as she could. She breathed slowly as she walked closer to the door and she held it as she reached the door. She remained silent for a few seconds, waiting to build up the courage to look into the room and once she had it, she quickly turned her head to peak inside then room.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice as Rarity quickly turned to look and see Blueblood standing there with his arms crossed and a frustrated look on his face as Rarity stuttered.

"I-i thought you were in the bathroom." she said smiling nervously at him and hoped he believed her. Just then the door opened and Mac walked out of the bathroom wearing a speedo and smiled at the duo as his large muscles were in view and his swimsuit left nothing to the imagines.

"Hey guys." he said to the smiling as he walked off down the hall with his towel in hand and Rarity watched him walk away with his large back.

"Like what you see?" Blue asked as he looked at her with an even more frustrated look on his face as she stared at Mac walking away for a few seconds before she shock her head and turned to look at her boyfriend.

"O-oh, sweetie." she said smiling at him as she stepped up and planted a tender kiss on his lips before she added, "Your the only man for me." He looked at her for a few seconds before smiling at her as he kissed her again.

"Hey, I'm all the eye candy you get." he said smiling at her as she smiled back at him before turning around and headed to the stairs, but he felt weird as he walked over to the railing and watched Mac walk out tot he pool with Rarity following closely behind him. Blue just stared for a few minutes before glaring at him and headed to the top of the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile in the garage, Flash was busy cutting the deer up after he skinned it and was making sure that none of it was tainted from it entrails. As he was busy cleaning the deer, he barely noticed the garage door opening and then heard some of his friends voices.

"Hey, Flash." Soarin yelled out to him as he ran up and jumped out to him, wrapping his arms around his strong neck and smiled as he looked down at the disfigured deer. "Oh, sick man." Soarin yelled as he jumped back and held his mouth to keep from puking.

"Hunting is never clean." Flash stated as he continued to clean the deer and refused to turn away from his job as Armor chuckled.

"Dude, you saw what he was doing and you still got in his face to see what he was doing?" Armor asked chuckling aa Flash used his knives top remove steaks from the deer and placed them in a cooler nearby. Soarin continued to hold in his puke as Armor rolled his eyes before heading to the freezer and took out a three cases of beer out of it as he headed to the door and said, "Come on Sorian, and Flash. Once your finished put the meet up and wash up before joining us."

"Coming." Soarin yelled out loud as he ran towards the door and Flash gave them a thumps up as he continued to cut up the deer.

* * *

After leaving the garage, Armor handed one of the cases to Saorin and the duo headed towards the pool as they heard water splashing and laughing. Armor smiled as he and Soarin walked out of the back door and looked at every one there.

"We have come with beer." Soarin yelled out loud as they saw Dash as she laid on a large float in the middle of it as Mac was swimming around the pool, and Rarity and Blue sitting near a poolside bar.

"Oh, there they are." Blue said smiling as he took the cases from his friend and slid them under the bar before looking at Armor as he asked, "How's Flash doing?"

"He's nearly done and will be joining us shortly." Armor said smiling as he and Soarin opened a beer, and they both began to drink it down as Dash pulled down her sunglasses and looked around at the pool.

"Hey guys!" she called out to every one and as they looked at her, she asked, "Have any of you seen Pinkie?" After hearing her question, they all began to look around as they were wondering where she could be.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since we got here." Armor said as he began to get worried for his friend as where the others and they began to call out her name. After a few moments of no response, they heard something from on top of the roof.

"CANNONBALL!" Pinkie screamed out loud as she ran from the roof of the two story building and tucked in her legs as she fell towards the pool, hitting it with a big splash as every one was in shock at what they had just saw their friend do. She quickly swam up tot he surface and smiled at her friends as most of them stared at her in shock.

"Whoa, that was AWESOME!" Dahs yelled as she swam towards her and gave her a high five and a woo.

"Yeah, it was sick." Soarin said smirking as he looked at the others, but they had more disappointment looks on their faces as they looked at her.

"How did you even get up there?" Blueblood asked as he was not sure if there was a way for them to get up their.

"Climbed from my window and a tree." she said smiling at them as they all looked at each other in shock before they looked at her.

"Pinkie, that was so dangers." Armor said as he crossed his arms in front of himself and looked at her disappointedly.

"Oh, come on guys.." Dash said as she wrapped her arm around Pinkie's shoulder and added, "She's just having fun." The others looked at each other for a few more moments and talked it over until they had an answer.

"Alright, but don't do it again. My parent will kill me if some one got hurt." Blueblood said in a panic tone as Pinkie gave him a thumps up as Flash walked in with a cooler in hand.

"Dinner's set." he said as he placed it near the grill and smiled at them as Soarin tossed him a cold one and then gave one to all of them. Once they all got a drink, Blue smiled as he called for all of their attention.

"Here's to good friends and futures." he yelled out and they all cheered before taking long drinks of they the beers, enjoying the toast to their friendship.

TBC.

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter and the next chapter is when the deaths start. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember, you can check out these chapters three days early on my account and any support will be great full. And i'm going to give away a free look at my next story there too. R &*R.**


	5. Bloody Dusk

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the fourth chapter to Sweet Sister. This is were all the shirt begins to hit the fan with them partying and having fun come to an end with one of them being killed out of no where and the others, well. Let's just say secrets are a really bitch. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Bloody Dusk.

The sun was getting low in the skies above the forest as the group of friends were enjoying their day in the pool and drinking a lot of alcohol. They were all having fun with their drinks and the cool water on the hot day, but Blueblood could not help noticing that Rarity had not really taken her eyes off Mac the whole time they were out in the pool.

"Hey man, what are you thinking?" a voice asked from behind him and when Blue looked, he saw it was Armor standing behind him, smiling as he offered him another beer as he said, "You look stressed."

"It's nothing really, but..." Blue said as he looked from Armor to Rarity as he continued, "I'm not sure but I think Rarity is flirting with Mac."

"Dude, seriously?" Armor asked in shock before laughing out loud, which annoyed Blue as he watched his friend laugh at his fear. After a few seconds, Armor calmed down from his laughing and patted him on the back as he said, "Dude, Mac is not that kind of guy." Hearing this seamed to have calmed Blue down as he smiled at him and then Armor added the final statement, "Besides, he's dating Fluttterwhy.".

"Yeah, your right," Blue paused for a moment as he drank took the beer and opened it before he finished, "Thanks bro, I really need that." He then lifted his hand and Armor smiled back at him as he shock his hand and they shock hands as Dash swam up to the duo.

"Hey, guy." she called out as she stopped and lifted part of her body out of the water as she continued, "I'm starting to get hungry. Can we start dinner?" The duo looked at each other and then suddenly both of their stomachs began to growl, causing all three to laugh.

"Hey Flash!" Blue called out to the stallion as he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him as Blue continued, "Mind getting the meat from the cooler and I will start the grill?"

"Sure thing." he said as he swam up to the pool side and pulled himself up out of it as he headed over to the bar. When he fot to the bar, he walked behind it and reached down to the cooler and to his surprise it was opened. Confuse, he stood up and looked around the pool as he asked, "Hey, did any open the meat cooler?" He watched as all of them shock their heads no or called out a no to it. After hearing all of their answers, he shrugged it off and then closed the cooler before he picked it up. Meanwhile Blue and Armor were busy starting up the gas grill.

"Well, if we are going to eat, i'm going to go and freshen up." Rarity said as she got up from her lawn chair and wrapped a towel around herself as Sorain began to dry himself off too.

"Hey guys." he called out as he dried his hair and then continued, "I'll go get the other beers from the garage." He smiled as he got a thumbs up from the others as Flash placed the cooler near the grill and Blue watched it. Sorain smiled as he finished toweling off and ran into the house as Dash got out of the water too. But as she looked around, she realized she had no towel to put use.

"Need this?" a voice asked from be hind her and when dash turned around, she saw that Mac was handing her his towel.

"You sure big guy?" she asked as he nodded and she smiled as she took it from him, wrapping herself with it as he walked off into the house.

"Hey Mac, please don't get water on the carpet." Blue asked him smiling as Mac nodded towards him as hewalked into the kitchen and headed to the wooden stair case. As Dash dried herself with the towel, she looked around the pool and asked, "Hey, where Pinkie?" She was suddenly answered as Pinkie's hands reached around her and grabbed her chest.

"Oh, I'm around Dashy." she said smiling at her friend, who blushed heavily and pulled away from her and turned around quickly to stare at her.

"Pinkie, your going to get it." Dash said smiling as she picked up two un-open beers from a table and shook them up, grinning from ear to ear as she chased her around the backyard, with Pinkie laughing out loud and the three guys enjoying the show. Dash chased her around the whole yard before suddenly tackling her to the ground and pinned the giggling girl with her legs as she opened the cans, and grinned like a fiend as she pour them all over her chest.

As the friends where having a ball in the back yard, Rarity was humming to herself as she let the hot water washed all over her body. She was enjoying herself as she opened the shampoo bottle and poured much of it in her hair before lathering it up. She made sure every last inch of her hair was covered in the soap before washing it all out. She was so focused on her hot shower, she failed to notice the door to the bath room open and a figure walked up to her from behind the curtain. Suddenly, the figure pulled it aside, shocking Rarity as she spun around and screamed out loud as a hand reached out to her and pulled her into a kiss. She quickly got into the kissed and then pulled back.

"Oh, it's been a long time." she said smiling at them as the figure pinned her against the shower wall and kissed her deeper then ever before as the shower washed over them.

* * *

Soarin ran into the garage and slid a bit on the floor, which he enjoyed as he slid to the fridge and opened it up as he looked around for more beer. He was surprised to not see any beer in it and looked harder around it before standing up.

"Hmmm, there has to be more beer in here." he said as he looked around the fridge one last time before looking around the garage, finding what he was looking for near the table Flash had been cleaning the deer. "Oh, Flash you sneak asshole." Soarin said as he walked over to the case and leaned down to pick it up, but not before opening it up and taking out one can. He then popped it open and began to drink it as he carried it into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile out side, Dash was sitting in her bikini and towel around her lower half. She was sitting in a lawn chair and smirking wickedly as she drank a beer in her hand. As Dash relaxed and watched, the guys were busy with cooking their steaks.

"We are almost done?" Shining said smiling as he took the last steak off of the grill and onto the tray that Blue was carrying. "Alright, let's head in and eat these." Shining said as he turned off the grill and they all headed into the house.

"Rarity? Mac." Blue called out as he placed the tray on the counter and Flash readied grill eggplant on a plate next to it.

"Yes?" Rarity called out from the living room, wearing a small slepp shirt and pants matching the top.. She was sitting on couch in the living room with a book in her hand and smile on her face.

"Yeah?" a voice called out from above them all and when Blue looked up, he saw Mac was just walking out of the bathroom with a towel over his shoulders and a pair of blue jeans on. Seeing them separated made he breathe a deep sigh.

"Dinner you guys." he said smiling as Rarity got up from her seat and Mac followed by jumping from over the railing and landed on his feet like it was nothing. This stunt caused every one look at hiim in shock before clapping at him while Shining handed out their meals out to them.

"Hey, where Soarin?"SHining asked as he looked around as did every one.

"Wooo, every one." Soarin said smiling as he walked up to the kitchen and placed the beer case before them on the counter. "Dude, this stuffs great and Flash, clever with that prank."

"What prank?" Flash asked as Soarin took a big bite of his steak, and every one enjoys their meal and drink.

"Oh, you know." he said smiling with his mouth ful of food as he continued, "Putting the beer near you work shop."

"Umm, Sor\arin. I never touched the fridge." he said as he cut his steak and ate a piece, leaving the other guy confused as to who could have moved the beer. But he shrugged it off as every one was enjoying their food and beer. But as the party moved on with their meals, something seamed off as Soarin began to see double and Rarity began to loose her footing as she tried to say up with the aid of the counter.

"W-what I-I-is g-going o..." she tried to ask, but her mouth became slurred and her away as she fell to the ground, along with everyone else as they passed out all over the kitchen.

* * *

Every one was suddenly awoken by bright flood lights being turned on and shined into the living room like the sun. Blue tried to cover his eyes as he slowly sat up form the floor and looked around at the others.

""Oh, what happened? he asked himself as he rubbed his arching head and then saw the other getting up.

"Oh, did anyone get the number of that bus?" Dash asked as she pulled herself up from the couch, which she was draped over and held her head like the other. As they all sat there in the living room and talked as they wanted to now what had happened at dinner. The large TV turned on and a figure appeared on if wearing a white masked and their body was covered in a black robe.

"Greetings." the figure said in a deep, gravelly voice as they all looked at the screen confused as he continued, "You will all play a game here and if you win, you will survive till the morning." After hearing this, every one seamed to relax as Soarin began to chuckle.

"Alright, who did this prank. It's awesome." he said as every one slowly stood up as Saorin walked over to the TV and pressed the power button, only to get a massive shock from it and he was thrown back to the fllor as he yelled, "What the hell man?"

"I told you, all of you are playing a game and it is not optional." the figure said as everyone suddenly tensed up as Flash and Shining tried to help Soarin up, but they began to get shocked from touching him,. As every one looked at the TV, Dash's head stopped hurting long enough for her to notice some one was missing.

"Hey guys." she called out to every one and when they looked at her, so she continued, "Where's Pinkie Pie?" After they heard this question, every one began to look around for any sign of the pink haired girl and once they could not find her, the figure spoke up again.

"Oh, your looking for that crazy girl that jumped off the roof?" the figure asked as they all turned to look at them before they continued, "She was the first victim to the game." And as the figure said that, they stepped aside and revealed the lifeless body of Pinkie was hanging fromt the ceiling. Seeing this made the girl's gasped in horror and the guys remain in silent as they looked at the lifeless body of their close friend, and then the figure added, "Now you know what happens when you loose."

TBC.

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. We have our first victim to the killer, but why was it Pinkie Pie, who is the figure, and why are they attacking them. Please leave your guesses in PM's or Review. Also, you can see this two days earily on a , which is linked on my profile and any support will help me greatly.**


	6. Setting the rules

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the fifth chapter to Sweet Sister. This will reveal some secrets of the group and the goal to the game. But if one will learn that breaking the rules are more deadly then you think. Along with more info on how the figure really is.**

Chapter 5: Setting the rules.

Clouds covered the night skies over the lake house in middle of no where, inside the seven remaining friends continued to stare at the TV screne, which still had the masked figure on it with a dead Pinkie Pie hanging from the ceiling behind them. As Blueblood held the sobbing Rarity, he glared at the figure.

"What do you want with us?" he asked the figure, who turned to look at him and stared at the young man for a few moments before he answered.

"It's simple." the figure began and scanned the room before he continued, "I want justice and all of you have done something wrong to another." As he said this, every one looked at each other for a few seconds before he finished, "And only one of you will leave this room alive as the darkest secret will be revealed."

And that will be?" Dahs yelled out as she clinched her fist and glared at the figure from the other side of the couch.

"Twilight." the figure said plain and straight forward, catching everyone off guard as they all remained silent for a few seconds before the figure finished, "All of you did something to that sweet girl and you will all pay for it tonight."

"Wait, i'm her brother. I didn't do anything." Shining barked at the figure as he glared at it, just like the other's were.

"No, all of you have and by the end of the night, one of you will be revealed as the worst of them all." the figure said as he looked at all of them once against before finishing, "I have set up clues at who I am somewhere in the house and there are several traps set. Please, do be careful and remember the one rule, don't leave until dawn." And with those last words, the figure vanished and the seven remaining members began to freak out.

"What do we do Blueblood?" Rarity asked in a panic as tears ran down her face and her make-up began to run.

"We are getting the fuck out of here." Blueblood said as he turned towards the front door and began to head towards it, but he is stop Soarin.

"Dude, it shocked me. It's rigged." Soarin said as eh tried to think of the word he was trying to say.

"I know, but if we get some rubber, we should be fine." he said smiling as Soarin grinned at what Blueblood said as Blueblood turned back to look at the others before he spoke again, "We all need to look for some rubbed and then we can get out of here. "

"Who the fuck put you in charge?" Dash asked as she pointed towards Blueblood, who glared at her for speaking to him like that.

"The one trying to get us out of here." Blueblood barked back, "So, why don't you step off and back before I." he was suddenly cut off by Dash.

"You what you prissy, little bitch?" she screamed out loud as she started to walk towards him and Blueblood puffed out his chest, but then Shining stepped in between them and kept them apart.

"Damn, shut up you two." he yelled as he glared at both of them before continuing, "We need to work together to get out of here." He put his arms down and waited for them to calm down enough for him to finished, "Alright, Soarin and Dash will looked for ways to get out with Blueblood and Rarity."

"What about you three?" Dash asked as she looked at them confused.

"We're getting weapons to hunt the killer down." he said in a series tone as her, Mac, and Flash looked at each other, as did the others and they smiled.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Blueblood started as every one looked at him as he looked at the three others looking at him and then he said, "Dash and Soarin, you check down here for the rubber as me and Rarity head upstairs to look there." The duo looked at each other worried before nodding, and headed off into the back room as Blueblood and Rarity climbed tot he top of the stairs as they stared to look for what they were looking for. After they left, Shining looked at the other two and smiled at them.

"Alright guy, let's go and get this bastard." Shining said as he headed off tot he garage with Mac and Flash following him. Yet as every one left the room, no one noticed the figure stepped out of the shadows, looking at where the groups split up and began to think of which group should they go after first.

* * *

After heading into the back rooms together, Soarin and Dash looked around the rooms. Checking every room as they did, worried of what they might find on the other end of the doors. After checking his fourth room, Soarin let out a long sigh as he turned and to look at Dash.

"Do have any idea on what we could have done to Twilight?" he asked as he was unsure of what he could have done to deserve to be placed in this 'game'.

"I have no idea." Dash answered him as she looked into another room and found she had just opened another closet. Growling at it, she slammed it shut and looked around the rooms as she screamed out, "Who need all of these closets?" Soarin looked at her and chuckle when he suddenly heard a whistle.

"Hey, did you near that?" he asked as he looked around and tried to find out where it came from, but Dash just looked at him confused.

"Heard what?" she asked as she looked around and after a few seconds of silence, yet she still did not hear anything. Soarin looked at her before hearing it again even louder then before..

"Hear that?" he asked smiling at her and Dash looked at him confused as she looked around.

"Yeah, but what is it?" she asked as the whistle came even louder them before, which caused Soarin to grin.

"A way out." he yelled out as he headed off to follower the whistle., leaving a frustrated and annoyed Dash as she watched him leave.

"'Sigh.' Wait for me." called out to her and ran off after him, worried about being alone and wondered what they could find.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Blueblood and Rarity were busy looking through Pinkie's room as they need to find rubber. But Rarity had trouble concentrating as one of her friends had just died and it showed as she was shacking like a leaf. Yet all of this went unnoticed by Blueblood as he was looking under the bed for anything that could help them get free from the house.

"Did you find anything?" he asked as he turned around and saw that Rarity was just staring at a picture of her, Dash, and Pinkie posing at a beach. Seeing her not look frustrated Blueblood as he yelled, "RARITY!"

"Ahhh, what?" she called out as she dropped the picture as he startled her and she turned to look at him with a scared look on her face.

"Did you find anything?" he repeated in an annoyed tone as he looked up at her and waited for to answer him.

"N-no, I haven't seen anything that could help us get out." she said looked away from him as Blueblood sighed out loud as he turned back to look under the bed. But Rarity was having trouble thinking as she asked, "B-but should we leave?"

"What?" he asked her as he slowly turned around and stared at her in shock as he repeated, "What?"

"You heard what he said, Don't leave before dawn." she said as she recalled what the figure had told them was the one rule to follower. Hearing this infuriated Blueblood as he stood up suddenly and stomped over at her, scaring Rarity as she backed up only to back up into a wall.

"I don't care what that bastard said." he yelled out loud as he placed his arms on either side of her as he glared at the trembling girl before continuing, "We are leaving and getting help, understand?"

"Y-yes." she said as her voice cracked and tears formed in her eyes as she was scared from what he was going to do to her.

"Good girl." he said smirking as he tapped her cheek and then forced her into a rough kiss before he screamed, "Now, get to work." And with that, he stepped aside and pushed her forward. This made Rarity even more scared as she began to look around the room with a mad Blueblood eyeing her from the other side of the room.

* * *

Back down stairs, Dash and Soarin were looking for the source of the whistle that was coming out of no where. As Soarin was eager to find out where it was coming from, Dash was a little worried as she was not sure it was such a good idea to follower a unknown noise with what had just happened. Moments later, they found them selves near the last door in the hallway and as they stood by in front of it, Dash felt uneasy.

"Are you sure we should not get the others?" she asked as she was unsure if their should open the door, but soarin did not listen to her and quickly opened the door. Revealing a nicely kept room.

"Whoa, what's this doing here?" Soarin asked as he walked into the room and looked around it with Dash following closely behind. As they duo look, Dash saw a piece of paper on the dresser and she picked it up.

"Huh? A work schedule," Dash said as she paused for a moment and looked around the room before she finished, "This must be one of the helps room."

"Oh, you mean like one of those slutty maids?" Soarin asked with a chuckle as he looked around the room and failed to notice the glares Dash was giving him as he opened the closet. "Whoa, no way." Soarin said in shock as he motioned for Dash to come to him as he yelled, "Dash, you have to see this." With a groan, she walked over to the closet and looked inside.

"What that?" she called out of surprise as the closet had a box on the floor that read 'Open me Please.'. But the thing Soarin noticed a small hole in the back room and he could see the outside.

"See Dash, we can get out of here." he yelled out as he stepped over the box and reached out to the hole, but Dash grabbed his arm and puled him back.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him as she stopped him and looked at him for a few seconds as she asked, "Did you not hear the guy? Don't leave before dawn."

"Oh, please." Soarin said grinning as he pulled away from her and turned to look at her before continuing, "This is all a prank and I will prove it." And as Soarin finished that, he turned back to the closet and began to try climbing out of the small hole. He slowly reached his arm out and then stood on a stool from inside the closet to get better leverage as he tried to pull himself out of the hole. But as he tried to grab something to help him on the outside, he was slowly pulled on a piano wire.

"Saorin, don't be stupid." she asked him as he slowly squeezed his head through the hole.

"See Dash, I did it." he said in excitement as he smiled proudly before suddenly hearing the whistle again from across the yard. Soarin looked up and his eyes widen as he saw the figure looking at him, waving.

"Yes, you did do it." it said as Soarin began to panic and pull himself back into the house, but as he did, he pulled the wire more.

"Dash help, please." he screamed out loud of fear as Dash grabbed his waste and pulled as hard as she could. But as they both pulled and hit the wall, the wire was pulled even more and with one final flailing of his arms. Soarin pulled the wire loose, which quickly released a large machete. Swing toward onto Soarin's head and arm, slicing them off instantly.

"Soarin?" Dash called out in fear as his body stopped moving before seconds later his body fell out of the hole, revealing to the horrified Dash it's headless form. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I think it's coming along very well. And I left a hint to the kills identity somewhere in this chapter. I hope you can try and find it. Please leave a review, they help me make the stories better. Oh, and the next chapter to my Palcomix comic has been placed on the site. So, go check them out and I hope you had a great Fathert's Day**


	7. Rotten Movie

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the sixth chapter to Sweet Sister. Here we learn something about what Soarin did in his past and the rest of the group are getting worried on how to get out of the house before the rest of them are killed off by this killer.**

Chapter Six: Rotten Movie.

In the garage, Armor was holding a baseball bats, Mac had a sludge hammer, and Flash had a few knives. The trio look at each other and smiled as they thought they could handle anything that could come. Then suddenly they all heard a loud scream coming from inside the house.

"Who was that?" Flash asked as they all looked towards the door.

"Who cares, let's go." Armor yelled out as he held his weapon in hand, and then ran into the house with Flash and Mac behind him. As they ran through the kitchen, Blueblood and Rarity were running from upstairs.

"What was that?" Rarity called out from half way up the stair case as Blue was standing on the floor near the staircase.

"Dash and Soarin." Armor said as he noticed the screaming was continuing and the duo were the only ones missing. As all of the others realized this too, they all ran towards the back rooms in a frantic attempt to fine their friends. Armor followed the scream and now a loud sobbing until he reached the last room, and slowly walked into the room.

"Oh my god." Armor said as he looked at Dash, who was sitting in a corner with a wide eyed expression and remaining perfectly still as she was staring at the headless body of OSarin.

"Holy shit, Dash." Blue said as he entered into the room and was horrified at what he saw. He and Armor quickly turned from the dead Soarin to Dash as Blueblood walked towards her and knelt before her as she began to mumble something. "Sorry, Dash. What was that?" Blue asked as he helped her stand up and began to walk her towards the door.

"O-open me, Please." she mumbled out loud enough for them to hear.

"Open me, Please?" Blue asked Armor , who shrugged as he watched them leave the room before looking around the room when his eyes locked on the closet. Curies, Armor headed towards it and looked inside it, shocked to find a box reading, Open me, Please. Armor quickly picked it up and ran out to find the others.

* * *

In the living room, Blue helped Dash to sit on the couch as the others look at her in shock while gathering around her and looking at her with worried expressions on their faces. Yet Dash remain in a comatose state.

"What's wrong with her? Flash asked as he poked her cheek and saw that she had no reaction at all.

"I'm not sure, but Soarin's dead." Blueblood said as he looked at everyone with a worried tone as every one gasped and looked around at each other when suddenly Armor ran into the room with a box in hand.

"Guys, look at this." Armor said as he put the box on the coffee table and opened it up, revealing a DVD along with a group picture of all of them together, but with Pinkie and Soarin crossed out. Seeing all this infuriated Blueblood. as he glared at all of the contents of the box.

"Relax, let's see what this is." Amor said as he took out the DVD and placed it in the player and took a few second to look at everyone around him and then pressed the play button. As it started to play, the figure showed up on the TV.

"Hello, if you are watching this. The Soarin paid the price for breaking the only rule. Don't leave until sunrise." the figure said as the group began to get madder from how he sounded in the DVD before the figure continued, "And if you are all wondering what Soarin did to deserve this, watch." The DVD suddenly switched to family footage of the high school pool with many of their old friends swimming during free time.

* * *

The cameraperson turned to look a Soarin grinning as he motioned for them to follow him, which they did as he snuck around to the diving boards.

"Oh man. This will be awesome." he said smiling as he told the camera person to shush before he turned and laid his eyes on Twilight, who was next for the short diving board. He waited before she stared to step up onto the board . He then suddenly ran up to her, grabbed her bikini top, and ripped it off as he yelled out, "Look at those cow utters."

"AHHHHHHH!" Twilight screamed out loud as she covered her breasts and ran towards the changing room with every one laughing at her. Moments later, Soarin walked back on screen laughling out loud sas he turned to look at the camera.

"Did you see those udders?" he asked smirking as he showed the camera that he still had her top and smirked as he walked off before the camera turned off.

* * *

"That bastard." Armor yelled out loud of frustration as he had just watched his sister get treated so poorly by one of his friends.

"I can't believe he did that." Rarity said as she sat on the couch and looked at her feet as she thought over what she had just seen her friend do.

Well,l that's in the past and we can't do anything about it right now." Flash said as he turned off the DVD and sighed out loud before turning back the five remaining friends before he added, "We need to figure out who knows about all of our secrets."

"What do you mean secrets?" Armor asked as he turned to look at Flash, who looked at him with fire in his eyes as he turned and began to walk towards him as Flash noticed him as Armor asked, "Do you have something to tell me?"

"No, I was just saying." Flash began to try and explain, but he was cut off by Armor grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled him up into a face to face conflict as Armor spoke.

"I swear if you touched my sister" Armor began to threaten him but was pulled away by Mac.

"Enough." the hulking man said as he looked at the duo for a few seconds before continuing,"Flash, take Dash up stair with Rarity."

"No way, Rarity is staying with me." Blue barked as he grabbed his girlfriends hand and pulled her up from the couch and towards him, making her uneasy, which every one could see. But none of them had the time to argue with him.

"Fine, Flash will watch Dash from the top floor while the rest of us will stay here in the second floor." Armor said as Flash nodded and helped her up from her chair and then headed up the stairs while helping Dash walkup to the second floor.

* * *

Flash groaned as he nearly carried all of Dash up the stairs and picked to sit her in the master bedroom, since all of the Pinkie's and Dah's clothes were scattered across their room.. He sighed as he placed her on the bed and then walked to the door stretching his back out from having to carry her up the stairs. But as he watched the door way, he kept looking at Dash over and over again each time taking longer to turn back to look out the room.

"Hey Dash." he called out to her before quickly turning his head from her incase she answered him. After a few minutes, he looked back over at her and yelled, "Dash!" Once again he turned back to look away from her and yet again after a few minutes there was still no answer. Flash looked from the door to Dash before slowly leaving his post and walked over to Dash, who was still staring off into space when Flash arrived and stood in front of her. "DASH!" Flash yelled as he suddenly shoved her arm, and watched as Dash fell on to the bed and remained still. Seeing this made Flash grin as he walked over to the door and shut it, locking it before turning to look at the helpless girl with a wicked grin. Flash quickly walked back to Dash and used one of his knives to cut off Dash's clothes, and began to massage one of her breasts as he undid his pants. "Here you go you little cock tease." he growled as he lined up and thrusts into her hard as he began to fuck her hard

* * *

Back down stairs, Blueblood and Rarity were still in the living room as the other two had left in search of the killer. As Rarity sat down on the couch, visibly shaken from all the was happening, continued to watch Blueblood walking back and forth in front of her.

"Why don't you sit down and calm down?" Rarity asked as she looked at her boyfriend walk around in front of her and was starting to worry about him.

"Calm down?" he asked as he looked down at her and she smiled softly with a nod. He simply turned to face her before quickly pulling his hand back and slapping her across the face as he yelled, "How the fuck can I calm down with a sicko walking around, killing our friends?"

"I-I was thinking about that." Rarity started as she coward from Blueblood as she looked away from him fro a few seconds before looking back up at him as she continued, "A-and what if the killer knows about the prank?" This made Blueblood steam in anger as he slapped her again.

"I told you never to speak about that night ever again." he told her as Rarity began to cry and coward from him even more.

"I-I'm sorry." she said as tears ran down her face and Blueblood scuff from her crying.

"Just never do it again, under stood?" he asked her glaring at her and watched her nod, showing pure fear from her towards him. After getting his answer, he looked away from Rarity and looked around the house. But what she sad stayed with him and he felt as if the worst has yet to come.

* * *

Oh the other side of the house, Armor and Mac where busy looking for the killer as they checked each room again,together. As they moved down the hall and through each door, Mac had a sudden bad feeling of what could the killer really want and looked at Armor as he opened another door before he spoke.

"Hey Armor." Mac said as he watched Armor look through the room to the door he just opened.

"Yeah?" he asked as he was hardly even paying attention to the larger male as he was too busy looking in the room.

"C-could the killer want to know what happened to Twilight?" Mac asked as he watched Armor slowly looked up at him with a look of pure hate.

"Do you know anything about my sister?" he asked as he stepped closer to the larger man and was not standing down from him.

"What? No." Mac said to his defense as Armor stopped in his tacks and let out a long sigh as he turned away from his friend.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just miss her so much." Armor said as he walked offer down a bit of the hall and towards the next door, leaving a confused and worried Mac as he followed his friend tot he next room to search.

* * *

Back upstairs, Flash continued to rape the comatose Dash and was enjoying himself as he moaned out loud from the pleasure he was getting from her. But as he was busy fucking her, Flash failed to notice a knife fall to the ground and slid across the room.

"Oh, yeah. slut. You like that huh?" he asked her as he thrusts into her even harder while pulling her air. Yet as he was busy getting himself some, he also failed to notice the closet door open and the killer stepping. The killer looked at the scene in silence for a few moments before reaching down and picked up the knife. The killer then slowly walks towards Flash, careful not to make to loud a noise on the hard wood floor. The killer moved slowly \, inching closer and close to his prey. "O-oh Dash. I'm cummming." Flash screamed out loud as he buried his cock into Dash and closed his eyes began to cum inside her. He panted heavily as he opened his eyes and saw the killer less then a foot from him. "Oh, fuck..." he was cut off by the kill covering his mouth with one hand and the knife sinking into the back of his neck. Flash grabbed their hand over his mouth as the tip of the knife stuck out of his throat. Flash gasped and gargled on his blood as it filled his mouth, and his struggling became weaker as his life faded away.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave reviews with your guesses. Also, the third comic of the Dragon Mating Season on Palcomix just ended. The next one will be up as soon as possible. Anyway, remember, you can check this out on my Pateon page two days before fanfiction. ANd any support you give me will help me make these stories I love to write. R &R.**


	8. Broken Heart

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the seventh chapter to Sweet Sister. Here we have a fight between Mac and the killer. Also, we learned who Rarity was in the shower along with a few more things to be revealed. Also, I have announcement for my page at the end of this story.**

Chapter seven: Broken Heart.

Blueblood and Rarity continued their sitting in the living room, Rarity was still sitting on the couch as Blueblood was sitting on a chair near the back door. The duo remained silent as they where thinking over what has been happening to them all in the last few hours. But for Rarity, he mind was more focused on how Blue has been acting today and wondered if the figure was the only thing she needs to worry about.

"U-um, Blueblood?" she called out to him as she was still uneasy for what he had just been doing as she waited for him to respond to her question. A few seconds later, Blueblood turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked her in a cold tone as he was not in the best of moods to talk to his girlfriend at the very moment. Rarity looked at him for a few moments as she gulped heavily before she took a deep breath.

"I-if the figure does know about Twilight, then who could it be?" she asked as she waited for him to respond to her question and hoped he would not hit her again. But much to her shock and relief he just looked at her fro a few seconds before turning to look out the window.

"I'm not sure, I just hop we can get out of here alive." he said with a long sigh as he looked at Rarity and smiled at her, which made her give him a lite smile back as he got up and walked towards her, sitting next to her on the couch and wrapping his arm around her. When suddenly Flash's dead body was dropped from the second floor and crashed on top of the coffee table, breaking it.

"AHHHHHHH" Rarity screamed as she and Blueblood stood up from the couch and backed away from the dead body of their friend. Rarity was near tears again as Blueblood held her close and tried to keep her from seeing it more then she should.

"What happened?" Shining yelled out loud as he and Mac ran back into the living room from the back and they were bother shocked upon seeing Flash's dead body as blood continued to leak out of his neck. The group of friends stared at him in shock when Shining realized something and his eyes widen in horror, "Dash!". He yelled as he began to climb up the stairs and was just in time to see the figure wrap a thin piece of wire around Dash's neck. But it froze in mid wrap and looked up at him and the larger Mac, who had followed Shining up the stairs. The figure looked at them before turning and running towards the railing before jumping over it, does a flip, and lands on the floor perfectly.

"Ahhhhh." Rarity screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed Blueblood away and began to run down the hall, away from the figure. Blueblood glared at the figure, but took a deep breath and then turned to run after Rarity.

"Hey." Shining yelled from the second floor as the figure looked up at him as he stared down at the figure from the railing and then took off through the kitchen, heading towards the garage. "Mac, go after him. I'll get her." Shining said as he ran to Dash and began to unwrap the wire from around her neck.

"Right." Mac said as he ran down the steps and followed the figure into the garage. With Mac gone, Shining took out a knife and began to try freeing her. As he was though, he noticed that she was naked and then looked down to see semen leaking out of her pussy.

"What the hell?" Shining asked as he finished cutting the wire and then headed towards the railing, and looked down from it and looked at the lifeless body of Flash. Confused, Shining began to walk down the steps as he was sure Mac had the figure and as he reached the floor, walked over to the body. After taking a quick look around it, Shining found a small dvd case and as he opened it, it revealed a DVD that read, 'Play me, Shining.' Shocked, he looked around the room before putting it in and began to play it. Seconds later, the figure appeared on screen.

"Hello Shining, everything's happening here for a reason and here is the reason for three of them to be here." the figure said as the film started to change as Shining looked at the dotage and was shocked at what he saw before him.

* * *

Mac continued to chase after the killer and was furies over what they had done to his friends, ready to end it right there. The figure ran into the garage and looked around for any way to get out of it before someone came in. But as it was looking, Mac burst through the door and was glaring at the figure.

"I have you now." he said as he slammed the door shut behind him and glared at the figure, who was looking around for any way to get out of there. But as it saw no way out, it faced the hulking figure and pulled it's arm back before throwing the punch at the figure. And then pulled it's hand back and held it's hand.

"Oh, boy." the figure said as Mac pulled his fist back and throw it forward, punching the figure right square in the face, sending the figure off across the floor, slide across it as it rubbed it's chin and looked up at the hulking Mac once again.

* * *

In the back room, Rarity was sitting on a bed in one of the servent s room and was in tears as she was at her limit. As she continued to cry, the door opened slowly and a footsteps slowly walked towards her as a voice called out to her.

"Rarity." Blueblood said as he walked towards his girlfriend but she remained still as she continued to cry in her hands as all of her senses where getting overwhelmed from all that was happening. Blueblood sensed this as he sat next to her and held her close to him as he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I just want to go home." she said crying as she buried her face into his chest and sobbed even louder then before, all while Blueblood held her close to him and rocked her back a forth as did.

"I know, I know." he said in a calm tone while holding her close to him and letting her let out all of her frustrations from all the horrors they had felt that night. After a little while, Rarity finally finished her crying and just remained in Blueblood's embrace as the duo shared their tender moment.

"Thank you." she whispered in his ear as she held him close and felt warm from him embrace as the two lovers held each other close while they enjoyed their short time they had left with each other. They looked into each others eyes and then began to kiss each other lovingly while feeling each other up. But as they were kissing, the t.v. in the room suddenly turned on and the figure appeared.

"Hello there, love birds." the figure said as the duo looked at the screen in shock as Rarity began to freak out and scoot away while Blueblood growled at them.

"What do you want?" he yelled out at the figure, but all he got was the figure to began to laugh at him.

"Yelling at a video recorded. That is priceless." the figure said while laughing out loud, much to Blueblood's and Rarity's dismay for nearly a minute before stopping and then continued, "Before you two decide to have a little fun, he's a little home move you might want to see." The figure then vanished and then it switched to a showering scene.

"What the hell is going on?" Blueblood asked as he looked at the screen and was confused as he knew that was a bathroom of the second floor of the house, but as for Rarity. She was stressing out as she crawled out to him and grabbed his arm as she began to pull it.

"Come on sweetie." she pleaded as she was worried of what was going to happen when he saw what was about to see and so she continued, "Let's get out of here and try to find away to escape."

"In a minute." Blueblood said as he watched the screen even closely as the door opened and it was Rarity coming into the room in her bikini. Blueblood realized this was from this footage was from earlier when they were making dinner. He watched as Rarity undressed from her swimsuit and started her shower before climbing in. Rarity was watching too as she was getting even more desperate to get him to leave. And then the door opened to the bathroom and Blueblood watched in shock as Mac walked into the room. "What the hell?" he asked in shock as he watched Mac undress.

"Please, let's go." Rarity said in tears as she could not watch the screen anymore as Mac climbed in and shortly after doing so, the noise of the pair have sex could be heard from the video. Rarity held onto his arm tightly, but he pulled away from her and turned to look at her.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked out of anger as he slammed his fist into the t.v. and shattered it. Rarity got even more scared as she turned and ran out of the room with Blueblood following close behind her.

* * *

The figure was thrown across the garage and landed hard on a table. They groaned while rolling off of the table and slowly tried to get up. But they were stopped by Mac kicking them into the stomach and seamed to have knocked the wind out of them.

"Not so tough fighting some one stronger then you huh?" he asked them as he picked it up by the collar and lifted them to their feet before throwing them into another table, causing them to release loud groans as he walked over to them as they were slumped over the table and grabbed them by the neck while lifting them up into the air. Mac smirked as he held them by the throat and began to choke the figure as he said, "This is for all the people you hurt and..." He stopped in mid sentence as he grabbed the mask, and the began to pull it up as the figure grabbed onto his hand to try and keep him from unmasking them. Mac just smirked as he pulled harder and finally pull the mash off, but he gasped in shock from seeing the killer as he said, "No, way."

"Way." they said as the killer reached down and suddenly pulled out a pair of hunting knives. Mac was surprised, but before he could try to let them go. They thrusts both knives into both sides of his neck, which caused him to scream in pain as he let them go. the killer landed on it's feet and put the mask on before taking out a chef knife and charged at Mac, stabbing him in the heart. Mac screamed in pain as he stumbled back into the fridge and slowly slid down it as he looked at the killer, knowing who it was that killed him as he faded away. The killer looked at Mac and groaned form being thrown around and looked at a watch, "Right on time." They then took the knives out of Mac and then headed out of the fridge.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and we are getting near the home stretch. Like the last chapter, I left a hint of who the killer is in the fic. No one has guessed it yet. And as for the announcement, I will soon be doing commissions on my . Contact me there for any details.**


	9. Revealing Past

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the eighth chapter to Sweet Sister. Only one left before the reveal of the killer and who did in Twilight. No one has guessed the answer, but there is still time and I will reveal the hints in each chapter next week in chapter nine.**

Chapter eight: Revealing Past.

Rarity continued to scream at the top of her lungs as she an through the house, away from her enraged boyfriend Blueblood. She ran into the living and tried to run across the room, only to trip over Flash's lifeless body. She groaned out loud as she turned over and looked up in fear as Blueblood was now looming over her.

"Please Blueblood." she pleaded in tears as she watched him stare down at her with hate in his eyes as grabbed Rarity by her hair and pulled her to her feet with one hand before slapping Rarity across the face. This sent her down to the couch and she quickly looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she begged, "Please Blueblood, I'm sorry."

"You think I care if your sorry slut?" he asked as he slapped her again across her face while he puled hard on her hair, all while pulling her made Rarity screamed out in pain and fear as she tried to pry his grip from her head. "You are just a worthless, filthy slut. Aren't you?" he asked grinning while slapping her hard, causing a little blood to run from her lip and down her chin.

"N-no, I-it was a one time thing." Rarity said out of fear as she looked up at Blueblood and could not help but notice a little blood on his hands. She was freaking out now as she knew it was hers and she tried to get up from the couch, but Blueblood grabbed her arm and throw her back onto the couch.

"You don't talk slut, you listen." he ordered her as he placed his hands on either side of her neck as he growled at her before he spoke again, "I gave you everything in this world and you fool around behind my back as a thank you?" He reached down and grabbed Rarity's top before ripping it off of her as he mocked, "You showed show off more of your body if your a slut."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Rarity screamed as she felt Blueblood rip her clothes off of her body and she felt aweful as he constantly belittled by him while being degraded at the same time. Blueblood was grinning wickedly as he continued to rip Rarity's clothes off and pinched her body all over as he did so, when suddenly, Dash's body dropped from the second floor and stopped suddenly, causing her to gasp for air. Dash tried to free herself, but her hands and feet were both bound. So, she struggled in vain as the wire slowly cut into her neck, causing blood to run down her naked body as he life faded away right in front of Blueblood.

"Ah, shit." Blueblood yelled in shock as he jumped back from the couch and stared at the hanging Dash, watching her struggle slightly before passing out from the blood loose. Blueblood just stared at her hanging there and was shocked from when he heard foot steps on the stairs heading down. In a panic, he turned towards the owner of the foot steps and was shocked to see Shining walking down the steps in a calm manner. "Shining, what happened?" Blueblood asked as he felt uneasy from the way Shining was acting. Shining did not answer him as he walked right past them and pushed Dash's body, checking to see if she was dead before he turned to look at Blueblood and Rarity.

"Just making sure she was dead." he said coldly as he reached down to look for something on the floor, but what he said shocked and horrified both of them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Blueblood asked as he was shocked from what he had just been told by his friend and began to get even more nerves then ever before as he took a step back when Shining stood up from looking on the floor. Revealing he had a remote in his hand and a cold expression as he turned on the t.v. "Hey, i'm trying to talk to...you." Blueblood trailed off as he and Rarity stared at the screen in shock as it should film of them, along with Mac, Flash, and Dash sneaking into Twilight's room. The video continued as Blueblood and Mac smirked while they pulled up Twilight's top as Flash took pictures of her breasts with a camera. They both looked at each other and then at the mad looking Shining.

"Shining, look. We're sorry." Rarity said out of fear as she was scared from what he could do to them as he stared at them with pure distain for what they were.

"Shut the fuck up Rarity." Blueblood barked as he looked at her with rage and she quickly hushed up and then Blueblood looked Shining in the eye as he began to smirk while speaking, "You look so mad, am I right? The mad brother trying to avenge his sweet sister?" These question infuriated Shining as he began to walk towards Blueblood, who continued to smirk as he continued, "It's really funny when you know the truth about you, Shining."

"Shut up." Shining barked as Blueblood side stepped and him stood a few feet in front of the kitchen as he continued to smirk while also running his mouth.

"What's wrong? Big brother?" he asked with a even bigger smirk on his face as Shining stopped in his tracks and stared at him for a few moments before Blueblood continued, "I know all about what you had her do. Like how ou made her sit on your lap with no panties on when she was younger while whiting some, erotic cartoons."

"W-who told you that?" Shining asked as he was horrified and just stood there, waiting for Blueblood to answer his question, "Well?" These actions made Blueblood smirk as he looked at Shining and began to chuckle lightly before he finally answered him.

"She did." he said bluntly and with a light chuckle as Shining gritted his teeth and glared at him as Blueblood continued, "She told me when she was at a party and had some spiked punch."

"You got her drunk?" he asked him even more shocked and madder then before as he just wanted to slap that smirk off of his face.

"Oh, yeah. It was the same party that we took that footage." Blueblood said coldly while he pointed to the t.v. while continuing in his mocking of Shining, "She told me every little details, even those pictures of her naked you hid under your bed, and i'm pretty sure you jerked off to them." This was the commit that pushed Shining over the edge as he ran toward Blueblood and grabbed him by his collar.

"Shut you God damn mouth." Shining yelled as he pulled Blueblood towards him and growled in his face as he glared at him.

"Oh, what's wrong you freak?" Blueblood asked as he kneed Shining into the gut, and as Shining let him go, Blueblood swung his fist and punched Shining in the face. The force of which sent Shining to the ground and he slowly looked up at Blueblood as he said, "You filthy freak wanted to bang your little sister, am I right?"

"I told you to shut up." Shining yelled as he stood up and tackled Blueblood to the ground, he then pinned his arms with his knees and began to punch Blueblood's face as he yelled, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" As Shining was busy punching Blueblood in the face, Rarity climbed over the couch and just watched as Shining continued to pound Blueblood in the face as blood flew from the injuries.

"Please stop it now." she screamed at the top of her lungs as tears ran down her face yet again. Hearing her scream made Shining stop his punching and turned to look at her. This allowed time for Blueblood to throw his foot up and kicked Shining in his shoulder, stunning Shining enough for Blueblood to push himself up and knocked Shining off of him.

"Thanks babe." Blueblood said with a grin as he stood back up and kicked Shining hard in the guy, knocking the wind out of him as Blueblood did it a few more times, smirking the whole time as Rarity's pleads for them to stop continued to fall on deaf ears as Blueblood kicked him once again and Shining was sent into the stand for the t.v. 'You think your all high and mighty? Huh Shining." Blueblood mocked him as he went for another kick, but Shining blocked it with his arma dn then grabbed Blueblood's leg. He then pulled on it and Blueblood lost his balance and fell into the t.v., causing him to fall and the t.v. fell on top of both of them. Rarity stared in horror as she watched them both slowly stand up and turned to look at each other as blood was running down both of their faces thanks to cuts all over them. They were both struggling to stand as Shining tried to go for one final punch.

"STOP IT!" she screamed out loud as she lumped from over the couch and pushed Shining before he could make contact with his punch, Shining stumbled back and tripped over a piece of the table and fell back onto the back door. He yelled in pain as he was shocked by the door and smoke began to emanate from him as he was cooked from the inside out. He continued to shake for a few more minutes by the power flowing through him until he slumped down and he was no longer touching the door.

"Way to go." Blueblood said smiling as he walked up to Rarity, who was staring at Shining's lifeless body and tears ran down her face as she was at her limit of sanity.

"I-I didn't mean to do that." she stuttered as she continued to stare at the lifeless body, caused by her actions and she just remained still as Blueblood walked up behind her.

"I know." he said grinning as he reached out and wrapped his hands around her neck, squeezing on her throat as he continued, "I know." Rarity was brought out of her daze as she grabbed his hands and pulled them off of her neck.

"B-Blueblood, pl-please." she said as she turned herself around and continued to struggle to free herself. but when she turned, she looked into Blueblood's eyes and saw not a man, but a demon. A demon that tighten his grip on her neck and forced her to the ground as he continued to strangle her.

"Die, slut." he said with an evil grin, which frighten Rarity as she stopped trying to pry his hands from her neck and grabbed at his face. But he just pulled away from her and squeezed her neck even harder as tears fell from her face as she could feel her life fade away. She tried desperately to free her neck from his grip, but it was no use as her eyes rolled off into the back of her head as she passed away by his hands. He stared down at her body as he continued to strangle her for a few minutes before letting her go and he stared down at her lifeless body. He then began to chuckle evilly as he looked at all of the bodies that laid in the living room and he mumbled, "I-I've won. I'm to sole survivor!"

"Sorry, no." a voice said to him fro0m behind and as he turned just in time for the figure to hit him across the head with a bat. Blueblood's vision went black as he fell to the ground in a heap and the figure looked down at him as it said, "You are the one, the one that ruined his life." They then throw the bat down and began to drag him out of the room.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and only one left. The kill will be revealed and I wonder if any one can guess it now. If not, then the hints will be revealed in the last chapter. Anyway, remember. I post these chapters on my page two days and any support is grateful. Please leave a review.**


	10. Sweet Sister

**HellthKing Spike RuPinkie'se and this the ninth, and final chapter to Sweet Sister. The killer will be revealed and I will reveal what happened to Twilight that night. No one has guesse the killer yet and by the eng of this chapter, I will reveal all of the hints I left you guys to guess.**

Chapter 9: Sweet Sister.

Sore, that is what Blueblood's head felt as his vision began to slowly return to him and in just a few moments, he could see where he was. It was the garage and he tried to yell for help, yet he could not with a ball gag in his mouth. And as he tried to move his arms, he found that he was bound to the ceiling with a chain. And so, Blueblood was left with his eyes the only way for to look around, and he even though his vision was still blurry, he could just make out a figure hanging only a few feet away from him. As it returned more, he could see finally that it was Pinkie Pie but something was off with her skin and her hair. Suddenly, the garage door opened and in walked the killer still all covered in its cloak and mask.

"Hello, Blueblood." the killer said while walking towards the bond man, who was struggling to free himsel from his bond. Yet it was no use as the killer walked up in front of him before asking, "What's the matter? Scared?"

"(Mumbled yells for help.)" Blueblood screamed as he pulled at his binds while the killer bucked as they reached up and rubbed his face as he pulled away, screamed even louder at them.

"Oh, you are wondering who I'm?" the killer asked before stepping back and turned away from him, they then removed the mask and throw it for the floor before removing the robes. This revealed a naked body with fare skin and pink hair.

"(Shocked mumbles.)" Blueblood mumbled out of shock as the killer turned around and revealed themselves to be, Pinkie Pie. This shocked Blueblood as he looked from her to the hanging body.

"Surprised?" she asked while walking towards the body and turned it into the light, showing it was a dummy. "Cool huh, it took me three separate wirueewmonths to make it." She then walked around him and rubbed his whole body as he mumbled louder while pulling on the chain, but this just made her chuckle as she whispered, ""And I will tell you why your here."

* * *

 _It was a dark night as a large car pulled into a parking lot near a familiar house and the doors opened as six teens got out of it. Each of them where dressed in black clothing and wear masks._

 _"Oh , man. Show going to be they greatest prank ever." Said one of them in an excited tone as all of them began to sneak around until they arrived at their destination. As they hid near it, one looked into the window, seeing a studying Twilight._

 _"Alright, the target is in sight." one of them said as they took out a bag and reached inside, pulling out a toilet paper. They all chuckled as the look out watch Twilight answer the phone and then saw a young Spike walked up to her. They talked for a few minutes before they headed up stairs. This allothe look out to tell the others to get started. And so, they began with their prank by throwing the toilet paper all over the house and tree. But but after a few minutes, one of them noticed that another was missing._

 _"Hey, where°s Blueblood?" one of them asked as they all stopped in the middle of their prank and began to look around for their fellow friend. After looking for a few minutes until they al heard Twilight let out a loud scream and they all looked up at the window as they saw a shadow appear in it. They all gulped and quickly hid, and remained hidden for a few minutes until they heard foot steps running towards them._

"Guy, we have to go." Blueblood yelled out as he ran towards them from around the house

"Where were you?" one of them askex as they got out of their hiding places from with in the bushes.

"There's no time for that, I saw someone sneak into the house and then heard a scream." Blueblood yelled out loud as they others began to panic as he ran past them and headed right to the car with the others following close behind him They all piled into the car and drove off.

"What the hell happened in there?" one of the girls asked as they all removed their masks as Bueblood did not answer them as he drove off into the night, leaving the scene with the others.

* * *

"What did happen, Blueblood?" Pinkie asked in a mocking tone as she walked around to the work bench and placed a knife on it as she began to drag it over to him as she continued, "you attacked Twilight." Pinkie paused as she lined up the bench with his lower body and then she looked at him with a series expression on her face as she answered her own question, "You not only attacked her, you raped and killed her in front of her little brother."

"(Mumbled out to explain himself.)" Blueblood tried to say his defence, but Pinkie put her hand over his mouth.

"Oh, I don't want to hear any of your lies." she said as she pulled her hand away and began to look through her tools as she continued, "I know you did it, and you want to know how I know all this?" Bueblood tried to yell at her, but it was no use and so he looked at her for a few minutes before nodding his head. Pinkie smiled as she grabbed his cheeks and glared at him in the eye as she said, "Twilight ripped your mask off and Spike saw your fave before he passed out." Hearing this made Bueblood°s eyes wide as she let go of his fave and walked around him once again.

"(Mumbles out of anger.)" Blueblood screamed at the top of his lungs as he pulled on his chain binds even harder while growling at Pinkie, who just smiled at him as she walked around to face the struggling male, and then slapped him hard across the face.

"Shut your fucking mouth." she said as she smiled at him playfully before working on his pans as she continued, "And do you want to know something? He saw you when Twilight ripped your mask off." She then reached behind him and undid his gage, before pulling it away from his mouth.

"You crazy fucking bitch, let me go." Blueblood screamed at the top of his lungs as she smirked at him as she leaned down and began to undo his pants, much to his confusion, "W-what are you doing?"

"Oh, i'm really going to make this hurt," she said smiling sweetly as she took out a hammer and winked at him as she pulled out his sack, laying it on the table.

"W-wait, you can't be thinking of doing that." Blueblood pleaded as Pinkie's sweet smile turned into an angry face before slamming the hammer into his sack, causing him to wale in pain.

"I told you to shut the fuck up." she said in a stern tone ass he watched Blueblood hang his head down and cry heavily from the pain she had just caused, which made her smile from ear to ear as she reached up and made him look up at as she continued, "Spike told me he saw what you did after he saw you at her funeral and then I dug into what you could have done to her."

"B-but the others didn't know what I did." he mumbled still in a lot of pian as, much to his horror, Pinkie's face filled with rage as she lifted the hammer up higher and then slammed it into his sack even harder then the last time. This caused Blueblood to wale in even more pain as his screams of pain echoed through the garage and out into the rest of the house.

"Did I say you could talk?" she asked as she used the hammer to force him to look at her in the eye, "Well, answer me now." Blueblood was sobbing heavily as he shock his head no and she returned to her cheerful tone as she began to skip around him once again as she finished, "And as I dug, I found that all of you have hurt his sweet sister in one way or another. And so, I set my plans in motion for revenge."

* * *

 _"First, I had to think of a reason to get us alone and then you came up with the idea. So, thank you. And then I worked on my plans. So, I then worked on the videos and the times from the to be played out at the time they are need. I then made my dummy and hung it in the woods to film the first video. Once that was all set, I snuck away when we got here to set up the traps for everyone. I tour through my suit case for the web cam I brought to catch every thing and then set it up in the show, once I saw that, I we did your video to add it in. Once it was all set, I spiked the beer and steaks and then once you all ate, I set up the traps and then waited for Saorin to fall for the first trap._

* * *

Pinkie finished explain how she set it all up and then walked off to look for something off to the left, leaving a sobbing Blueblood in imaginable pain to himself as he let what he had just heard sink in and he felt uneasy about a few things.

"W-wait, w-why where you on the roof?" he asked with tears in his eyes as he tried to turn and look at her as she began to walk back up to him.

"Oh, I used that to make sure you guys didn't look around until I was ready." Pinkie said smiling as she walked up to a box near them and she pulled out a web cam as she said, "I hope enjoyed the show far."

"Wait, who a-are filming th-this for?" Blueblood asked as he saw a power drill in her hand and he watched Pinkie turn around, and saw a glare in her eyes as she walked towards him while starting up the drill.

"Oh, just my sweet little Spike." Pinkie said grinning as she arrived at the bench and grinned wickedly as she shoved the drill into his sack, and began to giggle as she heard Blueblood wale in even more pain before she added, "And this will be a lot of fun to make for him." And as Pinkie said that, the house was filled with Blueblood wales of pain and Pinkie's manic laughter.

THE END.

* * *

Epilogue.

Blueblood was on the T.V. being tortured by Pinkie as she was laying on the bed watching her hone movie with a cheerful smile on her face. She continued to watch it until it ended with her slitting Blueblood's throat.

"Do you like my home made movie just for you?" Pinkie asked as she rubbed the bare chest of Spike, who was watching the movie with her and had a big smile on his face as he nodded happily.

"Yea, you got rid of the bad people." he said as Pinkie took his hand and put it on her breast, making him smile wider.

"Yes I did, your new sweet sister will make you happy." she said smiling as she learned over and pulled him into a tender kiss, which he happy returned it back to her while Pinkie began to rewind the tape.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Now, my next story will be one requested by my good, Spikethedragon and will be a harem with Spike, the main 6, and then the main one, Gilda. Anyway, here are the hints that lead to it being Pinkie.**

 **Hint 1: We see everyone's death except for Pinkie.**

 **Hint 2: Soarin was tricked by a whistle.**

 **Hint 3: Pinkie's clothes were all over the top floor.**

 **Hint4: The killer jumped from the second floor to the first floor, like Pinkie jumped off the roof.**

 **Hint 5: Twilight's video happened at a party.**

 **Well, those were all of my hints and no one guessed it. Huh, I thought one person would. Anyway, I have the first few pics of the next comic in Palocmix and it should be on the site soon. Please leave a review, and say tuned as I go back to my love stories.**


End file.
